happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Oaky
Español= :"Sapien...contaminado" :― Oaky Oaky es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un elemental de Juniper diseñado para proteger los bosques con más facilidad. Aspecto Oaky "viste" un vestido de madera detallada, adornada con insectos y un broche cuadrado para su pelo. Físicamente le destaca su piel café de tonos rojizos, algunas partes de ella de un tono más como el adentro de la corteza de un árbol. Tiene una hombrera que está hecha con una rama de arbol; esta tiene hojas y una manzana. Su "cara" tiene dos agujeros para los ojos con talladas que dan impresión de pestañas, dos agujeros más pequeños como nariz y su piel curiosamente suave. Tiene dentadura de madera y largo pelo de color verde neón. Descripción Oaky es un elemental recluso de Juniper quien fue creada al principio con la intención de proteger las reservas, pero Oaky decidió mejor proteger los bosques no protegidos (Una opción más sabia honestamente). Tomando el aspecto de una chica hecha de materiales de la naturaleza, ella protege a muerte los arboles de manera pacífica, aunque en ocasiones debe recurrir a la violencia, cosa que detesta. Armas Lianas : Es capaz de controlar lianas para atrapar y matar a sus oponentes; si fuera poco, de sus manos puede salir una liana afilada como pincho que destroza el hueso con facilidad, apuñalando a sus oponentes en la cabeza con resultados devastadores. Ventajas Viable Defensa natural Desventajas Susceptible al fuego Enjambre : De su cuerpo salen varios insectos que se hospedan en ella, obedecen sus ordenes y vuelan contra sus enemigos hasta destrozarlos sin piedad. Ventajas Ataque organizado Atacan en grandes números Desventajas Su tamaño los deja en gran desventaja Carácter Teniendo un caracter sólido pero algo amigable, Oaky parece tener casos de bipolaridad extrema, atacando a sus propios aliados por poca razón o por un malentendido contra el bosque. Poderes y habilidades Augurio de la madera : Su piel de madera le da una resistencia moderada contra el daño físico. Mis amigos mamíferos de 6 patas : Se comunica y controla a los insectos y la fauna salvaje Debilidades y contraataques Llamas de dolor : Es altamente susceptible al fuego, por lo que queda en gran desventaja si está presente. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aquí se especifican las relaciones de Oaky con los demás personajes. Amistades Anny : Debido a que apoya a la naturaleza, son grandes amigas. Juniper : Su creadora, ella le rinde respeto por la decisión de crearla. Neutral TBA Enemistades : Debido a su poco respeto por la naturaleza y los arboles respectivamente, ella los odia a muerte y, si no logra convencerlos de no contaminar o talar, se verá forzada a matarla. Frases/Gestos :"Sapien" :― Su manera de referirse a los demas :"Uno menos...contaminado" :― Cuando mata a un contaminador Apariciones Oaky apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar incinerarse viva. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 29% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades Aunque es asexual se refieren a ella con pronombres y sujetos femeninos. Referencia un poco a las gemas de Steven Universe ya que su "ropa" también es parte de su cuerpo. Su diseño es el mismo que el de una de las formas elementales de Juniper que fue cancelada durante su creación. ¿No te recuerda un poco a uno de los juegos de The Legend of Zelda? |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:En construccion Categoría:Personajes Cafes Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes sin Ropa Categoría:Personajes sin Género Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Seres Elementales Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes que usan magia